I see you
by Lilac Wishes
Summary: this story used to be murk raiding, but i renamed it because i want to carry it on. Murk Raiders, Raptors, Interceptors, Cyclonians, you name it, its there, but could this be the end of the non offical storm hawks? AxP
1. Interceptor Helpout

Aerrow had only just managed to get away, unfortunately, his friends weren't.

Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr had been taken by the Murk Raiders and now to be part of Captain Scabulous' crew.

For once in Aerrow's life he actually agreed with Stork, that a little bit of recon on Terra Deep was a bad idea, and now they were paying for it, big time.

Our red haired hero had just managed to escape Terra Deep by the skin of his teeth, and that is pretty dangerous if you ask me.

He had one thing left to do, and that was paying a little visit to Terra Mesa.

…

"You know little Missy, those clothes do nothing for you," Scabulous hissed bending to come face to face with Piper, who immediately turned away, the stench of the Captain's breath was almost unbearable.

"Yep, and neither does your breath." Piper countered holding her nose, when Finn dragged her backwards slightly,

"May I suggest a breath mint?" Finn asked jokily before returning to the back of the Blood Crow with Piper to join Junko, Stork and Radarr.

"I want to go home," Junko sobbed leaning against the wall,

"Yeah. Me too." Finn added on joining Junko on the wall. Piper was pacing the floor, back and forth over and over, before she stopped and looked up,

"What about Aerrow? He wouldn't just leave us here!" She shouted blissfully, before stopping and facing Stork, "Would he?"

Stork's eye twitched before he answered with a lot of pessimism,

"Maybe he's moved on, maybe he's found something _better. _Possibly. He has no use for us now."

The once other positive Storm Hawks all gave each other worried looks, but they all knew if Radarr could talk, he would have had something to say about that.

…

On landing on Terra Mesa, the first thing Aerrow was greeted by was the Interceptor flag, with the shield that Starling had fought so hard to get back.

When he got off his skimmer, he decided to be polite and salute the flag as a sign of respect to the lost Interceptor squadron.

Aerrow soon found himself jumping out of the way of a pair of nunchucks come flying his way,

"What the…?" He shouted as he just managed to dodge the hanzo crystal enhanced weapon. He turned to face the front where he found Starling standing in a battle stance, grabbing hold of her nunchucks as they flew back, she used them very much like a boomerang, how convenient.

Starling looked different today, her purple hair was down, and looked like it had been straightened, and instead of her armour, she had a black sleeveless top on with a pair of skinny jeans and boots, she soon came out of her battle stance when she realized she nearly clobbered Aerrow with her nunchucks.

"Aerrow…? Sorry, I didn't realize it was you." She announced apologetically,

"Its fine." Aerrow told her taking her nunchucks away before she did any more damage, "Listen, Starling, I need a favour."

The purple haired teen blinked, she knew Aerrow coming to her for something without his squadron that there _must _be something wrong.

…

Junko and Finn were laughing hysterically, at Piper, as always.

Captain Scabulous had made her remove her normal clothing and stuck her in a long black dress, it had no shoulders, and fit her slender figure perfectly, but it was too long so it dragged across the floor picking up dust,

"Shut up." She huffed falling against the wall, Finn went to sit next to her, and to him it was absolutely hilarious that _Piper _was wearing a _dress. _To him, those to words did not fit in the same sentence.

"Come on Piper, its not that bad!" Finn shouted, only now realizing that Piper was very upset,

"Not the dress you idiot!" Piper screamed pushing him away, Stork was twisting downwards to try and see Piper's face; he was shocked when he noticed a silvery tear drop falling down her cheek,

"Piper? Are you…Crying?" Stork muttered, grimacing,

"No." Piper sobbed trying to hide her face; Finn and Junko started laughing again,

"Oh come on! Piper? Crying? I doubt it!" Finn screeched when he felt a hard thump on his back making him choke, it was Piper, giving him the signal that if he didn't shut up in a minute, he would wake up under water.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Finn yelped breathlessly,

Piper let out another sorrowful sob before muttering to the boys,

"I want to go home."

Radarr agreed with a very loud chirp.

Fear soon struck their young hearts when they heard heavy footsteps pounding down the hallway, heading straight for them,

"We're doomed," Stork declared.

…

"I don't know Aerrow, that is a very big favour," Starling stated facing Aerrow, grimacing.

They were now in the place that Starling liked to call home; the place had a modern edge to it, with a hint of class. But what got Aerrow feeling like he didn't belong was the picture, sitting on the glass coffee table. It was of Starling and her old squadron, the Interceptors.

Flash Back 

The phone on the Condor was ringing, even though it was small, I did make such a racket, especially at four in the morning.

_Finn being the lightest sleeper of the group dragged himself out of bed and picked up the phone, he picked it up and held it to his ear,_

"_Ugh," He groaned down the phone, maybe the person on the receiving end to this would think again before waking him up._

"_I-I-is A-Aerrow the-there?" A girl sobbed down the phone,_

_Finn automatically perked up, a girl on the end of the phone for Aerrow? He would get a lot of leverage out of this one._

"_AERROW!" He bellowed, as the red head dragged himself onto the bridge,_

"_What is it Finn? It's four in the morning!" Aerrow shouted rubbing his eyes,_

"_There's a very upset sounding little lady on the phone," Finn jeered handing Aerrow the phone, Aerrow looked very confused, "Seriously man, __**what did you do!**__" _

_Aerrow shot Finn a colourful hand gesture, then whispering to him that it was Starling and that he wasn't going to clean the Condor to stop Finn from telling everyone that Aerrow had a girl friend._

"_Okay Starling, calm down, what's happened?" Aerrow asked kindly falling over a chair that was left out,_

"_Don't tell me to calm down!" She sobbed, "Repton just wiped out my entire squadron! And you are telling me to calm down!"_

_Aerrow fell silent; he couldn't believe what he had just heard, the interceptors, gone?_

_End of flashback_

Aerrow shook his head, trying to get that mental picture out of his mind,

"You alright? You looked like you were in some kind of trance," Starling stated pulling her violet locks into a ponytail,

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aerrow, replied still staring at the photograph, even though she was the youngest, Starling seemed so happy.

Starling sighed and sat down,

"I'll help you get your friends back. On one condition."

Aerrow blinked, his eyes glistening as they picked up the sunlight.

…

"What if its that dude with the gun hand?" Finn whispered, panicking. Piper hid behind Junko for safety, she knew almost nothing could get past him.

But it was none of the bad things they expected, just Eyeball.

"The captain says you can go up on the deck, if you want," He stated showing how childish he really was.

Because they had nothing better to do, the group went up onto the deck.

Piper stood by the window, watching as the thick dense green clouds went passed, when she heard the purr of a skimmers engine,

"Hey!" A voice shouted as something darted downwards in front of the Blood Crow,

The sound-tracking device jittered, snatching Scabulous' attention; he walked over to the window,

"What was that?" He snapped, glaring at Piper,

"I-I don't know," She stammered, the captain huffed, when Piper was sure he wasn't looking at her anymore she quickly bolted down stairs,

"Hey, where'd Piper go?" Junko asked, scanning the deck.

…

Piper ran down several floors and corridors to find what had just shot past the window, she heard what sounded like a horn go off from behind her, she turned around sharply to find Aerrow hovering by the window,

"Aerrow!" She whistled, running over to the window and pressing her hands up against the glass,

"Hi," He replied, smiling. Oh the cocky smile that fit his face perfectly, the cocky smile that Piper loved so much, and the cocky smile she could bare to live without.

"Aerrow, what are you doing here?" Piper asked, a tear dripping down her face, even though she wanted her fiery haired leader to be safe, she was so thankful that he had come to save her, and the rest of the team,

"I'm thinking I'm here to get you and the guys out," Aerrow answered, smiling again,

"On your own! Aerrow! It's too dangerous!" Piper snapped, Aerrow held his hands up as if to say _I surrender,_

"I'm not on my own, God, I'm not _that _stupid!" He barked back,

"Then who's with you?" Piper asked, slightly confused,

"Starling." Aerrow replied blankly, when the sound tracker found him, "Well that's my queue!" He shouted darting down wards underneath the blood crow.

Piper stared out the window in a complete daze, trying to come to terms with what just happened, was Aerrow really on Terra Deep? Or was it just a figment of her imagination?

A pale hand came up behind her. And it found its way onto Piper's shoulder with a loud slap,

Piper screamed, hoping that one of her teammates had heard her,

"PIPER!" Finn shouted. Luckily for Piper it wasn't a member of the dear Captains crew, it was just him that had slapped his hand down on Piper's shoulder,

Piper's breathing was short, and the hairs on her arms were starting to stand on end,

"Jesus wept Finn! Don't do that!" She barked turning around,

"Okay, sorry," He replied quickly, "What's going on with you? You're running all over the ship, having panic attacks when ever Scabulous comes within five feet of you,"

Piper took a deep breath,

"Finn you will probably think I'm mad-"

"I do anyway."

"But Aerrow and Starling are here, trying to save us," Piper finished up her sentence which was interrupted by Finn, who then burst out into manic laughter,

"Wow you really are mad!" He shouted between cackles,

But he didn't know how right Piper really was.

"Ugh!!!" Piper screamed before walking away in a very angry manner, she then tripped on the bottom of the dress, causing Finn to laugh more and reduce the relevance of that exit.

…

Just and idea popping into my head, so I blaits had to write it down

This is like the 10th story I have on here at the moment, but oh well,

Seeing as you love me so much, you will review right? Not for me though, for the little purple button that is feeling very lonely at the moment.


	2. Some Kind Of Idiot?

Piper was hugging her knees and sitting in one of the many dusty corners of the blood crow, fraying the ends of the black dress with one of her sharp, metallic hair clips,

Her eyes were filling up with bucket loads of icy tears,

"He is here, I know it, I'm not mad." She mumbled to herself,

"Well you're on your way there if you're talking to yourself," A shaky voice answered, Piper looked up and glared at the dark doorway,

Stork appeared out of the darkness and into the room where Piper was huddled up in the corner, wiping her eyes quickly,

"Stork, hi." Piper whispered looking away while the merb paced around the room,

"So you think you saw Aerrow? Am I right?" Stork questioned, looking strangely calm, this was a new look for him.

"I didn't think I saw Aerrow," Piper snapped, "I _know _I saw Aerrow! You believe me, right Stork?" she added on, sounding hopeful that maybe the pessimist alien actually believed her,

"Or it could just be mind worms, you never really can tell what's lurking on ships like this, we should all be tested," Stork hummed running out of the room.

…

Beneath the Blood crow was Starling unscrewing something from the ship above her, when Aerrow floated down to join her,

"So," Starling whispered, "Here's the plan of attack, you go for the easiest first."

Aerrow thought for a moment,

"Finn and Junko?" Aerrow asked, Starling nodded, Aerrow now knew that he had to leave Piper, Stork and Radarr for later.

Piper would be hard to find due to the fact she was the only female on board the ship, and Captain Scabulous would find some use for her, as would most of the crewmembers.

Stork would be physically impossible to get hold of because he would think he was going mad, or have some sort of life threatening illness, which is making him hallucinate.

And Radarr, well, Radarr would most likely be tucked up in a corner that you would least expect to find him in.

As the hatch that Starling was unscrewing fell into the deeps, she whacked Aerrow on the back and told him to climb up; he followed her orders, and then realized that she wasn't coming with him,

"Starling? You're supposed to be helping me, remember?" Aerrow snapped, while he was shouting, Starling was nodding her head agreeing with everything Aerrow was saying,

"Yes I know, and I am, don't worry." She yelled trying to calm the angry Storm Hawk up, "I have an airship to find."

Starling zoomed off and left Aerrow hanging from the hatch, as he pulled himself up and crawled into the blood crow he muttered all sorts to himself.

Aerrow stood up and dusted himself down,

"Girls, aliens, same difference." He whispered to himself before bolting down the corridor of the ship.

…

Piper had managed to 'edit' the jet-black dress that she was currently stuck in, what the crew had done with her clothes was unsure, but Finn had a few ideas.

The bottom was ripped off, in fact nearly all of it was gone, the once ankle length dress was now above knee height, even though it was uneven, Piper was certainly finding it easier to move in, all she had to do now was get rid of the last long bit.

She trapped the material in the door and started running, she heard the dress snag, when Piper tripped and fell to the floor with a thud, but what had made this situation a lot worse was the fact that the dress appeared to have ripped more than it was supposed to.

As Piper slowly pulled herself up from the floor, she looked at the back of her dress and finding that her strawberry shortcake knickers were now making their presence known,

"Well this could get any worse," Piper mumbled to herself fiddling around with the black material, when she heard an all too familiar snigger, "Oh, well, maybe it can."

Finn was standing in the corner pointing and laughing at the crystal specialist,

"HA! Strawberry pants!" Finn screamed almost dying on the spot with laughter, Piper huffed and threw herself up against the wall,

"Yes, funny." Piper snarled, scowling more than she had done in a long while,

"How on earth did that actually happen?" Finn asked calming down a little bit,

"I got it stuck in the door, now go away." Piper stated firmly.

Finn skulked off into the dark hallway, when he saw a member of the crew fly past him holding the three-quarter-length trousers that Piper was wearing before,

"Yeah, that's just creepy." Finn declared and continuing walking.

…

Aerrow creeped down the dark corridors, when he saw to pirate merbs fighting over what looked like a pair of trousers, Aerrow hid back around behind the corner, praying that they hadn't seen him.

He poked his head around the corner to see if they had gone. They hadn't.

Aerrow winced to try and see what they were fighting over,

"Pipers pants?" He muttered to himself, "Well that's something you don't see everyday." He added on tiptoeing past the scrapping merbs, they were so caught up they didn't see him run past.

Aerrow shook his head as he continued walking down the long, dark and smelly corridors, when he heard light footsteps walking towards him; he tucked himself in a corner, out of sight and out of the way.

When Aerrow realized who it was he reached out and grabbed the characters shoulder and hastily pulled him behind the corner.

The person wailed like a little girl as he started kicking like a distressed animal and trying to struggle out of Aerrow's grip,

"Finn! Shut up!" Aerrow whispered loudly bringing a finger sharply to his own lip,

Finn sighed heavily with relief,

"Aerrow, its just you. Wait a minute, Aerrow?" There was a long pause while Finn came to terms with his red haired leader standing in front of him, "Aerrow! How the _hell _did you get on this ship?"

Aerrow shrugged slightly and rolled his eyes,

"I know a guy." He stated calmly.

…

Starling rode around the thick dense clouds of the deeps hoping to come across the air ship that the storm hawks liked to call home, unfortunately she was having no luck.

Starling sighed heavily with anger, but then she had a thought.

Why use something that you can't find when you can use something that no one has used for a few years?

Hurriedly Starling flew out of terra deep hoping to get her hands on the item that she needed, if Aerrow's rescue mission was going to go off with out a hitch. Unlikely, but still,

…

Aerrow put Finn in the room where Starling had parked his skimmer, he was sure that no one would look there, seeing as it was covered in cobwebs and you could see the odd rat run past,

"Okay Finn you stay here, and please what ever you do, DON'T move!" Aerrow ordered hoping that this simple command would seep through the fog clouding Finn's pea sized brain,

"What do you take me for dude? Some kind of idiot?" Finn barked holding out his arms. Aerrow just stared at him blankly and crossed his arms,

"I'm not going to answer that."

…

Sorry for the late update, rhymage?? WHOO!

Oh well a lot of hard work in here, so please a lot of reviews, maybe? **insert cute face here**


	3. Half a Dress

Starling however was having difficulties of her own, flying the stupid Black bird was harder than her old pilot made it look.

The Black Bird was the Interceptors airship, which had been left in a junkyard for many years now, and Starling was starting to figure out why.

The ship lurched sending Starling flying and splatting into the window,

"Ow," She muttered, sliding off the glass.

…

Now that Aerrow didn't have to worry about saving Finn, he could move on and save somebody else.

He crept down the dark hallways, when he heard a nervous scream, clearly coming from one of his more pessimistic friends,

Just in case there was trouble ahead, Aerrow pulled out one of his blades, and lit it so the vibrant blue glow shone through the darkness, but something that bright would hardly go unmissed.

…

Now Finn, was supposed to be in the cargo hold, well, he wasn't any more, he too was wandering around the dark corridors of the blood crow in search of the people he liked to call his friends,

When he heard a nervous shriek, which he instinctively wanted to run away from, but didn't, he did what any storm hawk would do (with the exception of Stork) and follow that cry.

…

Unfortunately for Aerrow, someone had noticed that insanely bright glow of his energy blade.

They followed him until the end of the corridor,

…

Aerrow suddenly felt awkward, thinking that there was someone close behind him, he stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, and turned his head slightly and pulled out the other energy blade,

He turned the rest of his body around sharply and threw one of his daggers at the unidentified stalkers,

Aerrow heard them shriek,

"Dude! Watch where you're throwing that thing!" the figure barked,

Aerrow rolled his eyes, the one thing he told Finn not to do, and he does, why is he such a child?

"Finn, why did you move? I told you to stay put!" Aerrow wailed as Finn handed him the other energy blade that he had unceremoniously thrown at him,

"Because, I figured you could use a little help. Just because you're a sky knight doesn't mean you can do everything," Finn stated, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible, hoping that Aerrow would just tell him to go back, Finn didn't really want the work of helping find the rest of the squadron on an airship infested with murk raiders, and fleas.

"Okay then Finn, you go find Junko and Stork, I'll find Radarr and Piper," Aerrow declared thankfully flying of down the opposite corridor,

"Why can that boy never see sarcasm?" Finn muttered to himself, heading down the corridor from where the shriek came from.

…

Radarr was huddled up on Piper's lap, snoozing the day away, Piper gently picked him up and set him in the corner, when she saw a merb run past her with her trousers,

"Hey! I need those!" She shouted jumping to her feet and chasing the green pirate, she flung herself through the air and jumped on the murk raider and snatched the ¾ lengths away, as she stood up the merb tried to pick a fight with her to get them back,

Piper raised an eyebrow,

"Don't make me hurt you," She stated sounding intimidating and looking down at the alien. For a girl of 14 years Piper was surprisingly tall, she was taller than most of the girls she knew, but not all of them, she was just a few inches off of being the same height as Finn.

The merb looked up and her and then ran away screaming, he didn't want to be dealing with a tall, hormonal 14 year old girl.

"Yeah, that's what I though," Piper, muttered to herself sliding her jeans on, covering the strawberry shortcake lingerie.

She heard the mission specialist chirp; she walked over to him and patted his head,

"Its okay Radarr, we'll get out of here," she whispered soothingly tickling behind his ears, he purred appreciatively.

Piper soon stopped smiling and Radarr's purring halted when they saw something skid past them and crash into a heap in the next room, which just so happened to be the kitchen,

"What on Atmos!" Piper screamed standing up and poking her head around the door to find Aerrow sprawled out on the floor, resembling a starfish,

"Aerrow! I knew would come for us!" Piper yelled rushing into the kitchen, also sliding and falling on her backside next to Aerrow,

"Yes, I would really let my team rot with the murk raiders," He stated sarcastically, Piper gave him a confused and shocked stare, as he helped pull her to her feet, "I'm kidding," he added on quickly.

"I'm glad you're here," She whispered hugging him closely, Aerrow was stunned, he didn't know what to do, sure when he was in school girls had hugged him before, but not like this, but what made things a little more awkward, Piper had never hugged him like this.

But to Piper's surprise, she was happy when she found him hugging her back.

Aerrow eventually pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulders, he looked slightly different know, the friend that Piper was saw him as was gone, now, technically, he was her saviour.

"Come on, enough with this soppiness, we're not out of the woods yet," He declared quietly, when another two figures burst through the door and slid across the floor,

"Okay, what do they clean the floor with?" Finn hissed achily from under Junko, who stood up and pulled the blond sharpshooter to his feet, Aerrow gazed around the room, he saw Piper standing next to him, wearing half a dress and ¾ length jeans, Finn and Junko standing by the fridge, almost slipping again, and Radarr with his head around the door,

"Uh guys? Where's Stork?" Aerrow asked, looking at Finn and Junko,

"Long story short, he thinks he had mind worms, and we are some strange illusion, well not Junko, me," Finn stated, holding out a piece of stale, and blue bread.

…

Starling was carefully and slowly driving the Black Bird underneath the Blood Crow, with the help of a well-known storm hawk carrier pilot, Stork,

"Stork, how did you get off the murk raiders ship?" Starling asked, as the green merb piloted her old airship,

"I was chased off by a figment of my imagination, mind worms have infested me, when the others get back, they should all be tested," Stork hissed sliding over to Starling, "Including you."

His eye twitched as he skulked back over to the steering wheel, Starling didn't say anything, and to be perfectly honest Stork scared her. A lot.

She gave a nervous giggle before she headed to the back room, where the radio was held, just so she could get in contact with Aerrow and tell him all was well, and that Stork was safe and that he didn't have to worry about finding him, and to hurry back, Stork was creeping her out and she didn't want to be on her own with him for too long.

…

Radarr jumped up onto Aerrow's shoulders as he casually strolled down the corridors in search of Stork followed by the rest of his squadron, when the tiny radio, hidden away in Aerrow pocket started bleeping, he pulled it out and held it to his ear,

"Starling?" He asked, confused,

"Yes Aerrow, you should worry about finding Stork, he's on the ship with me, but do me a favour and hurry up getting back here, he's scaring me," She stated, whispering a little, just so Stork didn't hear,

"Okay Starling, we'll be back soon," Aerrow laughed shoving the radio back into his pocket and running off down the halls and to the small room where his skimmer was, followed by his team, with Radarr on his shoulder.

They sharply turned a corner, and Piper nearly slid, luckily for her Aerrow was on the ball, and caught her.

The team of teens grinded to a halt, they had ran into something that they weren't quite expecting, and hadn't completely planned for,

"Captain Scabulous," Piper whispered hiding behind Aerrow, who almost immediately pulled out his energy blades,

"Ey that it is," He shouted, admiring his iron arm, "But I don't see where you lot are running off to, you're part of **my **crew now," he announced,

"No Scabulous, they're **my **team and they're coming with **me!**" Aerrow shouted waving one of his blades around, making pretty blue swirls in the sky,

"We took you're ship down and we took what we needed, they're **mine!**" Scabulous retaliated angrily,

Aerrow thought for a moment when an idea hit him, his team would get out scott free, but the same might not be said for Aerrow,

"You don't need all of them Scabulous, take me instead," He announced, putting his blades away, "Let them go,"

"Aerrow are you mad?" Finn asked quietly,

"Mad to the bone," Aerrow replied smiling, this kind of attitude is what made him one of the best sky knights in the Atmos,

No one could call him selfish, he always put others before himself, and this just happened to be one of those times,

"Seems like a good enough trade to me," Scabulous hissed, grabbing Aerrow by the shoulder,

"Aerrow we can't just leave you here!" Piper wailed, tears filling up her eyes by the second,

"Go! I'll be fine," Aerrow yelled at the girl,

"Dude, this is mad, Piper's right-" Finn stated, getting interrupted,

"Finn I said goes, now goes!" The red head shouted again, this time the group followed his orders and left, they already knew where to go, they knew they had to find Starling, they knew they had no choice to go, once Aerrow's mind was made up, that's that.

…

Dun, dun, duuuuunnn!!!

Come on you lovely ladies and gents, motivation please?

E-pies are welcome too .


	4. When is life fair?

I can feel the skin on my thumbs rubbing against each other while I twiddle them and my heart rate getting faster and faster, Well. This definitely needs updating, so here you mongooses go

Motivate me

Please?

…

Scabulous sunk his metal claws on his iron arm into Aerrow's shoulder causing him to yelp quite loudly,

Scabulous dropped him, and Aerrow landed to the floor with a bump.

Dust was lifted from the floorboards when the boy landed,

"You certainly are brave boy," Scabulous hissed menacingly,

Aerrow didn't say anything, he just glared at the merb evilly, but being a sky knight is what bravery was all about, putting your friends before yourself, even in the worst cases, he placed his hand on his shoulder, which was bleeding.

…

The storm hawks had managed to find their way off the blood crow, they thought it a miracle that they did, but that miracle was still on board,

"Where's Aerrow?" Starling asked, gulping,

"He's still on the ship, he did a trade with Scabulous to let us go," Piper answered looking away from Starlings violet eyes,

"What exactly did he trade?" Starling questioned not wanting to believe,

"Himself…" Finn answered noticing Pipers distress, the blonde went up and hugged Piper closely, he could tell she was upset and that she wanted Aerrow back, "But I for one am not going to leave him there,"

Starling looked at the boy,

"Are you some what mental? Yes Aerrow can be quite a bugger at times but I'm sure he did it to make you safe!" She barked,

"Finn's right Starling, Aerrow has helped us out so many times, don't you think it's time we returned the favour?" Junko declared,

"That was deep man," Stork hissed, pulling down some goggles

Starling nodded in agreement remembering how many times the young leader had helped her out from a few sticky situations,

…

Aerrow was still sitting on the floor, his lip was also bleeding, probably from where Scabulous had kicked him earlier before,

The boys breathing had certainly sped up, he was scared and Scabulous could tell,

"It's not like a sky knight to show fear…" The captain hissed,

"I'm not scared! Not of you!" Aerrow shouted standing up and waving his fist,

"Oh shut it!" Scabulous bawled clobbering Aerrow round the face with such a force Aerrow hit the ground again,

The red head spat out blood on the captains floor, he knew if he were to pull out his blades now, Scabulous would kill him because he didn't have the energy to fight properly, if he were to sit back and let Scabulous punch him and hit him continuously, he would also, end up dead

Right now, Aerrow needed a hero

…

Piper tiptoed quietly down the corridor of the blood crow, followed by Starling, who was followed by Finn,

Junko, Stork and Radarr had remained on the black bird just in case a murk raider decided to try his luck and enter the ship…

"Starling, you do think Aerrow's okay don't you?" Piper asked nervously, looking hopefully into Starlings violet eyes,

"I hope so Piper…" Starling replied, sounding worried, Finn didn't understand why girls were like this, Aerrow was obviously strong, he could defend himself just as well as the next guy

The three perked up when the heard a thump and a painful groan,

"That sounded like Aerrow!" Piper yelled running, soon stopped by Finn,

"It does, but you don't know what is going on in there, if you just swan straight in, you could end up hurt or something," He whispered,

"I'll stay here, you get Aerrow" Starling assured the pair; they nodded and ran in the direction they heard the cry from.

…

Scabulous was holding one of Aerrow's own blades against the teens throat, Aerrow smiled cockily the way he always does, he knew there was no escaping this,

"Ye are one of a kind laddie, well. **Were** one of a kind," The merb hissed venomously,

"Thanks," Aerrow said quietly,

Piper and Finn ran into the room, in time to witness something they would never want to witness,

Scabulous pulled the blade back and thrust it into Aerrow's chest with such a force, the boy jolted and lost his breathe, Scabulous pulled the blade out of the boy and threw it at Finn and Piper who were standing in the doorway in complete shock,

"Aerrow!" Piper shouted running over to him and pushing the hair away from his forehead, "It's okay, we'll make you safe, I promise,"

"Take him, I've got no use for a **dead** boy on my ship," The captain hissed,

…

Junko, Radarr and Stork were waiting nervously on the black bird, when they heard a crash through the door and three familiar voices,

"They're back!" Junko yelled,

"Joy." Stork said plainly raising his hands in the air, Junko's smile changed when the three carried in a limp and bleeding figure,

"Stork, drive us to Terra Nosocome, quickly!" Starling screeched,

Stork did as directed and hit the gas pedal; the black bird left Terra Deep without a sound,

Aerrow was lying on the couch that the teens owned, Piper was knelt beside him, and she carefully took his hand,

"Don't leave me Aerrow…" She whispered feeling a teardrop down her cheek, "It's not fair,"

Aerrow opened his eyes to but a pair of green narrow slits,

"When is life fair Piper?" Aerrow asked quietly,

Why was Piper feeling so attached to him right now? Finn and Junko were in the kitchen getting more paper towels to cover the gash in his chest, by the look of things; those paper towels were not helping much

…

The black bird landed on Nosocome, which was famous for its hospitals, Junko carefully lifted Aerrow and cradled him in his arms as if he was a delicate and fragile child,

The storm hawks and Starling ran into the hospital at full speed and on entering, Aerrow was taken from Junko and laid on a stretcher bed where he was sped off down a corridor with Piper running along with it,

She was told she had to stop; she was left alone, standing in a cold hospital corridor,

"Aerrow" She whispered, crying to herself

…

This chapter made my friend cry

I laughed at her because im evil.

The purple button needs your attention

Attention it

Please

MOTIVATE ME!

I'll love you forever and send you valentines at Christmas if you like


	5. Dont eat Aerrows grapes

I can feel the skin on my thumbs rubbing against each other while I twiddle them and my heart rate getting faster and faster, Well, next chapter, I've got that taste to finish this now, but I won't be done in this chapter, well I hope not anyway XD

To Devils angel Saphire

I will make sure I update at least every week, I will allow you slap rights if I don't

I will make my chapters longer

I can send a valentine at chrismas if I feel like it (:

Stop being lazy

Learn to count to 10

And good, im glad you did sunshine (:

This chapter is officially dedicated to you.

…

Hours passed, tension grew tears fell.

Finn sat on a chair and gazed blankly out the window watching as people came in and out, watching as sky ships passed through, watching nurses take cigarette breaks, trying to blank out everything bad that could possibly be happening to Aerrow,

Starling was leaving the room every five minutes getting cups of coffee, she wasn't drinking them because she didn't like coffee, it was a way to pass the time, get another polystyrene cup filled with piping hot coffee and sit it next to the one she got before

Junko sat on the edge of his seat twiddling his thumbs and his eyes watering, wallops are religious and make sure they pray for those who they are close to, to ensure they come out safely, to be sure they're not in pain any more, you could tell that, that is what Junko was currently doing

Radarr was sitting on Pipers lap hoping in his small animal mind that his redheaded leader would come out safe, Piper just sat in a dazed way not thinking of anything but Aerrow, she wanted him to walk right through the door and say "Come on guys lets go," or just come and sit in the room with them, a few hours ago, Piper was convinced that she saw Aerrow cart wheeling across the ceiling, but that would have been impossible, just a trick of the mind

Stork just sat there.

The group stared at the door way as a nurse entered, she was small and had rosy cheeks and looked rather approachable,

"You can see him now," She said,

"He's okay?" Piper asked, her eyes welling up and a small smile forming on her face,

"Not yet, but he's stable, that's all you can ask for at the moment," The nurse replied nodding her head,

Piper picked up Radarr and ran out of the room, followed by Junko and Starling, Stork got up slowly and followed, Junko however went the other way completely,

There, in the white room, wrapped in white sheets and white bandages slowly turning red as the minutes passed, was Aerrow, silently sleeping,

"He looks so relaxed," Piper whispered to Starling,

"That's because he is, he knows he's safe," She answered,

Finn cockily smiled, sat down and began eating the grapes on the bedside table,

"Finn! Stop being a pig!" Starling snapped,

"Sshh! Don't wake him up!" Piper snapped noticing Aerrow stir, Piper sat in the seat by Aerrow's bed, and rested her hand upon his,

"I suppose I wouldn't call you insane if you started talking to him, the unconscious are supposed to hear voices when they're out of it," Stork stated, smiling at Piper, and walking off, followed by Finn and Starling,

"He's right Aerrow," She began, hoping that he would hear her, hoping that her voice would seep through the mist covering his brain and gently wake him up, "You didn't have to do that for us, we're capable of getting off a Murk raider ship if we put our minds to it, but I won't say that I'm unhappy that you came for us, actually, I'm pretty pleased about it, you saved us, like you always do,"

"That's because I'm supposed to," a dry voice answered back

Aerrow's eyes fluttered open and met with Piper's; Piper couldn't really do anything but smile,

The pair sat in silence for ages, not because of awkwardness, they were just happy to be in each other's company,

And Pipers company did it for Aerrow; he loved the fact that when he woke up, it was her face he saw, that she wanted to be there for him, a girl has never been somewhat kind enough to be like that toward him,

Sure Aerrow has had a fair share of girlfriends, but Piper was his closest friend, and it seemed that she treated him better than any of those girls,

"Did Finn eat my grapes?" Aerrow asked,

"Yes. He's a bum." Piper replied giggling also being able to put a smile on Aerrow's face,

"Piper, tell me something interesting," Aerrow asked looking at one of the tiles on the ceiling,

"Like what?" She pondered, looking at the boy,

"Like, something interesting," He replied looking at Piper and smiling, knowing that he was annoying her,

"That's narrows it down a lot," Piper declared sliding her hand into his, Aerrow wasn't really sure why she was doing that, but he gently held her hand, the pair smiled at each other

…

Junko was sitting in a chair in St Michaels, which is a small chapel inside of the hospital; he was holding the Obed, which is the wallop bible, when he heard someone enter the door,

It was Starling,

"You okay sitting there?" She asked quietly, taking hold of the crucifix around her neck,

"Yeah, I lit a candle for Aerrow," Junko declared pointing at one of the tea lights,

"But Junko, he's not dead…" Starling whistled, smiling and sitting next to Junko,

"I know, but its just a case of wanting him to be safe I suppose," The wallop replied,

Starling nodded, not entirely sure what Junko was on about.

…

"I hate this," Aerrow mumbled,

"Hate what?" Piper replied looking at the redhead with raised eyebrows,

"Hate that I'm sitting still for hours on end, and everyones worried about me, I **hate **it." He hissed,

"Well, if you moved, you'd hurt yourself again, and everyones not worried about you, they're caring about you" Piper replied smiling,

Aerrow began to sit up, he was finding it difficult, and the cut on his chest was hurting him, a lot, but eventually he got there and sighed with relief,

"Well, that looked difficult," Piper, giggled, teasing him,

"Oh shush," Aerrow retaliated poking Piper in the arm, making her giggle again,

…

When the day was out, Aerrow was eventually able to go back to his temporary home on the black bird,

He'd stayed on that ship with his family once, the interceptors lent it to them when they decided to take family trips to Terra Tropica or Terra Ray,

So he knew that a guitar was kept in the room up the corridor and second on the left, which he asked his co-pilot, Radarr, to fetch for him,

Aerrow sat on the crimson sofa and strummed lightly on the guitar strings, making sweet music flow around the room,

"I didn't know you could play guitar Aerrow," Starling announced, bringing in a cup of hot chocolate for the boy,

"Well I can." He answered back, watching as Starling placed down the mug,

"Now Aerrow," Starling began, "About our agreement?"

Aerrow flinched and screwed up his face,

"Starling! I was hoping you'd forgotten about that!" He shouted with an unhappy look forming on his face,

"Do I sense a little bit of anxiety in your tone?" The purple-headed girl asked,

Aerrow sighed,

"I really dislike you at the moment," The boy continued playing his guitar and listening to Starling laugh all the while, when eventually he put the guitar down and decided to go to bed, but before he did,

He wandered into Piper's temporary room, where she was sleeping peacefully, hugging her sheets,

"Thank you Piper," Aerrow whispered, planting a small kiss on the girl's forehead,

"That's okay…" She replied flickering her eyes open, Aerrow smiled and left her room and decided it was time to sleep

He lay in his bed thinking for a while, but those thoughts consumed him and made him fall into a deep sleep, where he would stay undisturbed until morning.

Which came around too quickly for everyones liking.

But it came around and the people on the black bird were waking up, Piper, as usual was first onto the bridge, finding a full mug of hot chocolate, she picked it up and sniffed it, it had gone rancid over night, she poured the liquid down the sink

Next was Aerrow, knowing that Piper was up already, he would take some time out, just to talk to her,

"Morning sweet cheeks," He joked walking into the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of milk, which he put to his lips and started swigging,

"Morning- Oh Aerrow, that's disgusting!" Piper stated, huffing,

"What? You don't like milk?" Aerrow asked waving the bottle in her face,

"No, I just don't like the way you drink it," She retaliated, walking out of the kitchen, Aerrow slammed the bottle down and ran after her,

She sat on the end of the runway; her legs dangling over the edge Aerrow joined her,

"Do you like following me or something?" Piper asked staring at the boy,

"Yes." He answered simply looking as the sun poked its head over the horizon,

The pair watched it together,

"It's pretty," Piper stated quietly, smiling,

"Not as pretty as you," Aerrow declared staring out at the scenery as the wind picked up his red hair,

"What did you say?" Piper asked, sounding and looking confused,

"I said you're pretty," Aerrow repeated looking into Pipers deep carnelian eyes,

Piper blinked and stared at the boy,

"That's a really nice thing of you to say, Aerrow," Piper murmured with a light blush rushing to her cheeks,

Aerrow smiled and laid back and rested his hands on his stomach, Piper did the same thing and their legs were still hanging off the edge of the runway.

Aerrow was practically shirtless, but the bandage more or less covered him up, the only thing that was left uncovered were his arms, they were bare.

And toned.

Piper noticed that blood was on the bandage, and it looked dirty,

"You should probably let me change that bandage soon," Piper declared looking at the clouds above her and how the sun sprinkled them with a dusting of gold light,

"No, it's okay, I'll do it myself," Aerrow replied smiling,

"If I let you do it yourself, then it wouldn't get done would it?" Piper yelled, only speaking the truth,

"What are you on about? Of course it would get done!" Aerrow yelled back,

Piper thought for a moment,

"You mister, are scared of being shirtless in front of a girl" She announced smugly,

"NO! No I am not, I just don't want to trouble you…" He snapped back, as he looked away a blush formed on his cheeks,

"Yes you are!" Piper shouted, laughing and tickling Aerrow, who in turn started laughing and kicking his legs about,

"Piper! Aha, Get of, HA! Me!" Was what he finally managed to spit out, but by then, Aerrow was lying on his side and Piper was resting on his arm, she looked into Aerrow's eyes, who was just lying there staring back,

"What?" He asked, thinking there was something wrong?

"Has anyone ever told you how green your eyes are?" Piper asked, just out of curiosity,

"No," Aerrow replied blankly,

"Well, your eyes are very green." Piper stated as a matter of fact

She got up, and made Aerrow get up as well, she took hold of his hand and they went into the bathroom,

Piper plonked him down on the toilet and then pulled out a large ring that looks like it would hold sticky tape, but this one held bandages, and it was **a lot** larger, she also pulled out, antiseptic, cotton wool balls and a banana which some one had stupidly left in there,

She poured a small amount of antiseptic on the cotton ball and turned to Aerrow,

"Promise you won't hurt me?" He asked sweetly giving her the puppy dog look,

There was silence for a moment,

"No" Piper declared, staring at Aerrow, "Sorry…" she added on with a slight giggle,

Aerrow just looked at her, he never really did understand her sense of humour.

Piper knelt beside him and dabbed the cotton ball on Aerrow's cut, to clean it, he gasped because it stung,

"Sorry," Piper apologized, throwing the dirty cotton ball away and replacing it with a clean one,

This process of, cleaning, flinching, apologizing, throwing and cleaning went on for a while until the cut was actually clean,

Piper then got the bandage, and began wrapping it around Aerrow's torso and chest, until it looked like he was wearing some kind of sleeveless shirt again,

"I'm done" Piper declared smiling proudly, and sitting on the edge of the toilet with him,

Their faces were so close, it was unbelievable, Pipers warm breath tickled Aerrow's chin, he leaned it a tiny bit further, their lips only lightly brushing together, but not actually meeting, his touched tantalized Piper and she closed her eyes,

"HEY!" A sharp voice shouted from the door,

The voice hit them like a pair of daggers and they immediately broke apart, of course it was Finn, it couldn't have been anyone else,

The pair turned around and glared at the blonde,

"Go away," Aerrow commanded, but Finn still didn't move, he did, when eventually; Junko picked him up and walked down the corridor with him,

You could hear him shouting something about "Wallops," and other random stuff like, "I won't buy you waffles" but they blanked him out, he was stupid any way

(As it thinks Kitten2007 will agree)

"Aerrow, when do you actually plan on kissing me?" Piper asked, nervously,

Aerrow didn't say anything, he just grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom and onto the bridge and made her sit at the table,

He obviously was ready for that moment before Finn disturbed them, but Finn being Finn, he killed the magic. What an idiot

What a bloody idiot.

…

I hope this is okay

It took me a while

And I hope I made it long enough (:

Love from your lord and master since 1989 – Alias-Hugo, but you can call me Katie, or Kate. Your choice bubs

Also, I'm thinking of changing my pen name to Starry-eyed surprise

Sounds a little bit different?

What do you think?


End file.
